girensgreedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chaytel
Welcome! Hi Chaytel -- we are excited to have Giren's Greed Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Giren's Greed Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Newcomer to the wiki, I just had a few questions for you. During my editting and adding of pages I've encountered a few issues like being unable to delete accidentally created pages and I was wondering since I plan to do so much work to this wiki over the course of the next few months that you might be willing to grant me bureaucracy status so that I can resolve some of this problems myself and keep the wiki tidy (especially if you have a busy schedule). Also, I've noticed that the wiki hasn't been updated in a couple months (save for the recent work I've done) so I'd like to make sure the wiki hasn't been abandoned before I put any more serious effort into it. Finally I would just like to say thank you to you and everyone else for the work they have done so far, like the menu translations and the amazing event tree... I realize my contributions may be minimal compared to pages like that but I will do everything I can to make this wiki the greatest english guide to Gihren's Greed: Threat of Axis V! I look forward to working with you ^_^ Thank you very much ^_^ Glad to see you're still around, I'll admit I was a bit worried considering the lack of activity around here and the fact that you're no longer listed on the members page. When I click on your name I get redirected to making a new article so that's why I found it difficult to communicate with you at first. Anyway, knowing that I'm not alone in this is very encouraging, so I'm going to get back to work. MelancholyofNyX 01:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC)